Plan de Emergencia
by Danny-Bella-Gubler-Reid
Summary: Es una historia que se me ocurrio. Se centra en la relacion de Auggie y Annie y como se desarrolla con la ayuda de un angelito que aparecera. Blake obligara a Auggie a que acepte sus sentimientos y que de una vez por todas le confiece a Annie la verdad... ¿Podra conseguirlo? Saludos Danny-Bella-Gubler-Reid


**Aqui estamos, escribiendo una nueva historia...**

**Comenzamos, los personajes que ya conocen pertenecen a sus creadores Matt Corman y Chris Ord****, y a la cadena televisiva USA Network... Sin embargo todos los personajes nuevos son de mi entera creacian...**

**Espero les guste... **

* * *

**Capítulo I: Nuevo Equipo.**

Annie Walker y Auggie Anderson se encontraban en el comedor de las oficinas de la CIA, sin embargo él estaba distraído, mucho más de lo habitual.

-Ok, Auggie, ¿qué pasa?-repunto ella.

-No pasa nada.-dijo el.-Solo que no es mi día.

-No has probado un bocado.-dijo ella.-Algo pasa.

-Van a venir tres nuevos agentes, y es muy probable que ambos nos vayamos a su equipo.-dijo Auggie.

-¿Y por qué piensas que ambos estaremos ahí?-pregunto Annie.

-Porque tú no conoces a los Zavattieri.-dijo Keith Williams sentándose en su mesa sin pedir permiso.-Ellos siempre consiguen lo que quieres.

-¿Zavattieri?-pregunto Annie.- ¿No se trata el jefe directo de Joan?

-En efecto.-dijo Keith.-Sus hijos mayores, van a formar una unidad especial con lo que fueron los miembros de la unidad de Lena, pero renovaran personal y actividades, lo anunciaran en un par de horas.

-¿Ustedes como lo saben?-pregunto Annie.

-Pregúntale a Auggie.-dijo Keith.

-Yo no sé nada.-dijo Auggie.

-¿Sigues peleado con Alex?-pregunto Keith.-Fue hace casi 8 años, supéralo.

-Perdí el apetito.-dijo Auggie poniéndose de pie y tomando su charola.-Nos vemos después.

-¿Que paso con Alex?-pregunto Annie.

-No te lo puedo decir, si Auggie no te lo dijo, no puedo.-dijo Keith.-Pero no te preocupes, pronto lo averiguaras.

-¿Quiénes son los Zavattieri?-pregunto Annie.-No recuerdo haber escuchado que el director tuviera hijos, y mucho menos que trabajaban en la CIA.

-Son de los mejores agentes, en especial ella.-dijo Keith.-Alex y Sandro estuvieron en la misma unidad que Auggie en el ejército, Alex era su mejor amigo, pero sucedió algo y pelearon.

-No me lo vas a decir, ¿verdad?-pregunto Annie.

-Tendrás que averiguarlo por otro medio.-dijo Keith.-Mis labios están sellados.

-¿Y tú como lo averiguaste?-pregunto Annie.

-Uno de los Zavattieri, Blake, es importante en mi vida, estuvo conmigo cuando más lo necesite.-dijo Keith.-Hay confianza entre nosotros.

-Como sea.-dijo Annie.-Supongo que lo tendré que averiguar de otro modo.

-Auggie no te dirá nada.-dijo Keith.-A menos que quiera hacerlo, y no le gusta hablas mucho del tema.

-¿Quién dijo que voy a utilizar a Auggie?-pregunto Annie.-Voy a ir con el otro lado de la historia.

-Ellos tampoco te dirán nada.-dijo Keith.-Alex es serio, Sandro es divertido y Blake, digamos que es un equilibrio entre ambos, pero están entrenados, no te dirán nada, pero tampoco pierdes nada con intentar.

-Gracias por la información, Keith.-dijo Annie.-Me las arreglare de ahora en adelante.

-¿Te vas?-pregunto Keith al verla levantarse.

-Tengo que trabajar, y mi hora de comida termina en 5 minutos, es mejor que me vaya.-dijo Annie.-Nos vemos después Keith.

**********************************AJB&ACA********* *************************

Dos horas más tarde de esa inquietante comida, Annie había tomado su decisión, Auggie seguía estando extraño y quería saber la razón, así que en cuando los llamaron para informarles, fue prácticamente la primera en salir hacia donde los habían citado, ansiosa por poder hablar con los nuevos agentes, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa a no encontrar a nadie en la usual sala de conferencias, ella y los agentes que venían de tras eran los únicos que estaban ahí, no había nadie esperándolos ni nadie se había acercado a ellos cuando llegaron a la sala, así que seguramente tendrían que esperar.

No fue hasta 15 minutos después que dos hombres entraron a la sala, haciendo que todo el mundo se quedara callado de la nada.

-¿Ellos son?-pregunto Annie a Keith.

-Ellos son los Zavattieri.-dijo Keith sonriendo.-Los hermanos Zavattieri.

Decir que eran hermanos se quedaba corto, eran gemelos idénticos, ambos parecían fuera de lugar, aun rodeados de agentes de la CIA, parecía que la sala de reuniones no era su lugar, es más si a Annie le preguntaban, ella podría decir que se los imaginaba en un terreno mucho más elegante. Ambos vestían trajes completamente negros incluida la corbata que tenía ligeras rayas azules para el primero y grises para el segundo, sin embargo físicamente las solo había pocas cosas que podía diferencias, ambos eran guapos, pero el segundo tenía 3 cicatrices, una que desfiguraba un poco el lado derecho de la boca al atravesarla, una en la ceja izquierda y otra en la sien derecha, pero en vez de restarle atractivo, lo hacían parecer más misterioso y peligroso, y extremadamente sexy, también era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que el primero, pero de ahí en más, eran idénticos, las mismas facciones, el mismo cabello rubio sucio e inclusive sus ojos tenían la misma tonalidad verde azulada, aunque definitivamente lo que estos expresaban eran muy diferentes, el del primero despendería un brillo travieso y coqueto, mientras que los del segundo eran muchos más serios y tranquilos.

-No se preocupen, no están viendo doble.-dijo el primero, el de la corbata azul.-Somos dos.

-Sandro.-dijo el otro hombre sancionándolo.

-Vamos, un poco de diversión, ¿para romper el hielo?-pregunto Sandro.- ¿No? Ok, lo siento.

-Somos Alexander y Alessandro Zavattieri.-dijo el hombre.

-Pueden llamarnos Sandro y Alex.-intervino Sandro.

-Si saben que es el mismo nombre, ¿verdad?-cuestiono Annie.-Alessandro y Alexander son el mismo nombre, solo que diferente idioma.

-Uno es italiano y el otro es griego, lo sabemos.-dijo Sandro.-Sin embargo, es lo mismo pero no es igual.

-Sandro, por favor.-dijo Alex.

-Lo siento.-dijo Sandro a su hermano.-Mi queridísima hermanita vendrá a acompañarnos en un par de minutos, fue por algo a las oficinas.

-Como sea, después de la introducción a nuestra vida de Sandro, continuemos.-dijo Alex.-Pero antes que anda aclaremos una cosa, las cosas son muy diferentes a las que eran cuando Lena Smith estaba dirigiendo el equipo, las cosas cambiaron y quien no vaya a poder llevarlas a cabo, se va a puede ir.

-Sandro, una pregunta.-dijo Auggie.-Yo no estaba en el equipo de Lena, ¿qué hago aquí?

-Formas parte del…-empezó Alex.

-Le pregunte a Sandro.-lo corto Auggie.

-Vaya que haz madurado, Auggie.-dijo una chica desde la puerta.

Todo el mundo se giró en dirección hacia la puerta, y la expresión de Auggie, hizo que Annie se fijara más detenidamente en la chica, era alta, y tenía que admitirlo tenía un muy buen cuerpo igual que las agentes especiales, sin embargo su cara era lo que más llamaba la atención, tenía el cabello obscuro recogido en una coleta alta con varios mechones cortos enmarcándole el rostro y haciendo sobresalir el pequeño flequillo que usaba, tenía unos ojos azules preciosos que parecían el mar, ni claros ni obscuros, que seguramente cambiaban de tono dependiendo de la ropa que usara y la luz que se depositara en ellos, prácticamente su rostro era prácticamente perfecto, con la única tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla, pero la hacía ver más vulnerable y aumentaba su atractivo, era muy atractiva, pero le resultaba familiar y no entendía por qué.

-Hola, Blake.-dijo Auggie.-Encantado de verte de nuevo.

-Yo también te extrañe.-dijo Blake.

-Ella es Blake Zavattieri.-dijo Sandro.-La otra parte de este trio.

-¿Quiénes son los técnicos?-pregunto Blake dejando la caja que llevaba en las manos sobre el escritorio.-Vayan a las oficinas, le harán un examen para evaluar sus conocimientos y aptitudes para el trabajo.

-¿Examen?-pregunto un hombre.-No entiendo.

-Ustedes no participaran directamente, pero algunos viajaran.-dijo Blake.-Pero necesito saber sus habilidades para saber quién se quedara a cargo del equipo que permanecerá aquí y quienes viajara con nosotros, así que John les hará el examen y nosotros se lo comunicaremos después, pero ustedes decidirán si aceptaran o no.

-Ok.-dijo el hombre.

-Ahora, los que restan, tenemos un par de cosas que decirles.-dijo Blake sacando unos libros de la caja y pasándoselos.- Auggie, aquí tienes, grabado especialmente para ti.

-¿Que hago aquí?-pregunto Auggie.-Yo no soy miembro del equipo.

-Ahora lo eres.-dijo Blake colocándole el reproductor de música y los audífonos en la mano y le cerraba el puño sobre ellos.

-Pero no quiero hacerlo.-dijo Auggie.-No quiero estar en el mismo equipo que tú y Alex.

-Déjame poner algo claro.-dijo Blake.-Si tú no estás en el equipo, Walker tampoco lo estará, es tu decisión.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Auggie.-No puedes hacer eso.

-Puedo hacerlo y lo hice.-dijo Blake.

-¿Que haremos con esto?-pregunto Keith.

-Leerlo, aprendérselo, y respetarlo.-dijo Blake.-Es nuestro reglamento y modo de operar, leyéndolo decidirán si quieren estar o no.

-¿Qué pasa si lo perdemos?-pregunto Keith.

-Si lo pierdes, automáticamente somos agentes muertos.-dijo Alex.-Así que sugeriría que no lo pierdas.

-Vienen los protocolos a seguir, los lugares donde nos reunimos y donde vivimos cuando trabajamos fuera del estado, vienen todos los códigos y contraseñas junto con una lista se sobrenombres que utilizamos.-dijo Blake.-Si lo pierdes y cae en manos equivocadas, lo más seguro es que tengamos que separarnos y armar todo de nuevo.

-Si es tan peligroso, ¿Por qué lo hacen?-pregunto Annie.-Seria más sencillo y menor peligroso si solo nos lo dijeran.

-Por qué tiene que estar por escrito lo que hacemos, para que no haya quejas ni nada por el estilo.-dijo Alex.-Cada uno de ustedes, tomara la decisión de aceptar o no aceptar, pero deben pensarlo bien, no estamos jugando, todo lo que dice en el libro se cumple, así que ustedes deciden.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-pregunto Annie.

-Que deben de leer el libro y pensar a conciencia si aceptan o no.-dijo Blake.-Alex y yo tenemos que irnos, pero Sandro se quedara aquí por si tienen alguna duda.

-Cualquier cosa que necesiten, me encontraran en el comedor.-dijo Sandro.

-Sandro, trata de hacer el trabajo.-dijo Blake.

-Soy un adulto, se cuáles son mis responsabilidades.-dijo el aludido.

-Solo compórtate, ¿quieres?-pregunto Blake.

-Claro.-dijo él.

-Bien.-dijo Blake.-Chicos, es un placer conocerlos, nos vemos mañana.

-¿Qué pasa si no acepto?-pregunto Auggie.

-Ya te lo dije.-dijo Blake.

-August.-dijo Alex.

-Alexander.-dijo Auggie secamente.

-¿Y tienes 32 años?-pregunto Blake.-Vaya, creo que Sarah se comporta mejor que tú.

-No soy Sarah.-dijo Auggie.-Y no soy ninguno de los demás.

-Eso está clarísimo.-dijo Blake.-Vamos, Alex.

**********************************AA&ACA********** ************************

Annie tenía que averiguar lo que pasaba con Auggie, y quizá con un poco de coqueteo y diversión, podría averiguar lo que le pasaba, así que se dirigió al comedor, donde encontró a su presa sentado en una de las mesas, con una bandeja de comida a un lado y al otro una computadora. Hora del show.

-Hola.-dijo Annie sentándose frente a él.

-Hola.-dijo Sandro.

-No me presente formalmente.-dijo Annie.-Soy Annie Walker.

-Lo se.-dijo Sandro.- ¿Tienes alguna duda?

-Si.-dijo Annie.-Estuve leyendo el libro, y mencionan mucho algo relacionado con una bola negra, ¿de qué se trata?

-Castigos, para cuando desobedecemos órdenes de Alex y Blake.-dijo Sandro.-O cuando ellos no cumplen con el plan.

-¿Tú también tienes que obedecerlos?-pregunto ella.- ¿No es un poco injusto? quiero decir, posiblemente tú tienes la mismas habilidades y conocimientos que ellos, deberías de poder opinar.

-Quizá sea cierto.-dijo Sandro.-Pero no tengo el mismo carácter, no tengo lo que ellos tienen, seriedad, yo me tomo todo a juego y es por eso que decidí que Blake ocupara mi lugar como líder.

-¿Y qué clase de castigos?-pregunto ella.

-No te lo puedo decir.-dijo él.

-Vamos.-dijo ella.-Por favor.

-Cada castigo es diferente, Blake sabe cómo planear buenos castigos, quizá se deba a que es la menor, solo basta con decir que es muy buena con lo que planifica.-dijo Sandro.-Así que ningún castigo es igual, y para cada personas es diferente el lugar.

-¿Y todos tenemos que pasar por eso?-pregunto Annie.- ¿Qué tal si desobedecemos pero resolvemos el caso?

-Te llevas un castigo.-dijo él.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Annie.

-Por qué no se trata simplemente de resolver un caso, se trata de que obedecer y contemplar no solo las necesidades del caso, sino de todo el equipo.-dijo el.-Por esa razón es que ellos son tan duros.

-Eso no es justo.-dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

-Solo dedícate a consultar todo y cumplir con las órdenes que recibas y no habla ningún problema.-dijo él.

-¿Y no podríamos llegar a un acuerdo para no recibir castigos?-pregunto ella.

-Te podría decir que si, y acostarme contigo, pero no es posible.-dijo Sandro.-Ellos siempre averiguan todo.

-¿Que te dice que se trata de acostarme contigo?-pregunto ella.

-No creo que Alex se acueste contigo o con nadie.-dijo el.-Y seamos honestos, soy más guapo.

-Eso no te lo puedo negar.-dijo Annie riendo.-Y él es demasiado serio, no es mi tipo, mi tipo son los divertidos, y que saben disfrutar de la vida.

-Quizá algún día puedas encontrar lo que buscas.-dijo él.

-¿Y tú que buscas en una chica?-pregunto ella.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-pregunto Sandro.

-Para ser esa chica.-dijo Annie.

-Muchas cosas.-dijo el.-Pero con solo tener esos ojos y esa boca, llevas mucho por ganar.

-Me gusta eso.-dijo Annie.-Quizá debamos hacer algo para averiguarlo.

-Me encantaría, pero tengo trabajo.-dijo el señalando la computadora y desarmando todo su plan.

-Oh.-dijo ella.-No sabía que te interrumpía.

-No te preocupes.-dijo él.

-¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta?-pregunto ella.

-Claro.-dijo él.

-¿Que paso entre Blake y Auggie?-pregunto Annie.- ¿Que sucedió para que Alex y Auggie estén tan molestos?

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto él.- ¿De qué parte del libro es eso? Lo he leído y no creo que haya leído nada sobre eso.

-No es por el libro, es por Auggie.-dijo Annie.-Desde que se enteró que ustedes venían, está actuando raro y quiero saber la razón.

-Creo que es algo personal.-dijo Sandro.-Algo entre Blake, Auggie y Alex.

-Mira, es más que obvio que algo ocurrió entre Blake y Auggie y que tu hermano se molestó por eso.-dijo ella.-Estoy seguro de que es difícil que tu mejor amigo se acuesten con tu hermana menor.

-¿Crees que Blake…?-empezó a preguntar él.

-¿Creo que?-pregunto ella al ver que se había interrumpido.

-¿Crees que Blake es la causante de la pelea?-pregunto él.

-Mire la cara de Auggie cuando Blake entro.-dijo Annie.-Es señal de que algo ocurrió, y la forma de que Alex y Auggie se comportaron, es obvio que ella estuvo en medio del embrollo.

-Alex y Auggie eran los mejores amigos, ¿sabes? Alex y yo tenemos una buena relación y somos mejores amigos, pero también somos muy diferentes, formamos un equilibrio, yo soy el divertido, el serio, él es el rebelde, yo soy el que se queda en casa.-dijo el.-Sin embargo Auggie y Alex, formaron un lazo difícil de explicar, y cuando paso lo de Blake, se molestaron, más bien creo que Auggie se molestó y no quiso escuchar explicaciones.

-Si eran tan amigos, ¿Por qué permitir que un rollo de una noche acabe con esa? ¿Por qué dejar que acabe con su amistad?-pregunto Annie.

-Es mucho más complicado que eso.-dijo Sandro.-No solo fue un rollo de una noche, si no que la confianza se rompió.

-Pero al final ella rehízo su vida.-dijo Annie.-Note que lleva dos anillos en la manos izquierda, de compromiso y matrimonio, eso quiere decir que está casada, ¿Por qué no volver a tratar de recuperar su amistad?

-Te lo dije, es mucho más complicado que eso.-dijo Sandro.-Auggie ni siquiera fue a la boda de Alex, y eso fue un duro golpe para él, así que supongo que ambos están molestos.

-No entiendo.-dijo Annie.

-No necesitas entender.-dijo el.-Si alguno de ellos quiere contártelo, ellos decidirán.

-Ok.-dijo Annie.

-¿Necesitas algo más?-pregunto él.

-¿Dijiste que Alex era el rebelde?-pregunto Annie.

-Alex es muy responsable, muy serio, el cumple con todas las indicaciones, y el que no es nada expresivo.-dijo Sandro.-Pero también es el que más explosivo, el más intenso y el más rebelde, no duda en desobedecer una orden si la vida de alguna persona está en juego, las muchas cicatrices que tiene, se las ha hecho de esa forma, rebelándose y rescatando a las personas.

-¿Y nos exige que obedezcamos?-pregunto Annie.

-Siempre obedece, a menos que no le quede otra opción.-dijo Sandro.-Para el primero es el dialogo y después la acción, sobre todo cuando se trata de un equipo en el campo.

-Pero aun así no suena muy lógico.-dijo ella.

-La vida de Alex no es lógica.-dijo el.-No te preocupes, si decides entrar quizá llegues a comprender algo.

-Suena como un reto.-dijo Annie.

-Como guste llamarlo.-dijo el mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba sus cosas.-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos.

-Creí que ibas a estar toda la tarde aquí.-dijo ella.

-Lo voy a estar, pero tengo que hacer algo rápido.-dijo el.-Con permiso.

-Propio.-dijo ella.

Sandro salió del comedor prácticamente corriendo mientras guardaba los papeles y la computadora en su maleta, y sacaba el celular para realizar la llamada que había tardado en realizar.

-Zavattieri.-respondió la voz masculina de su hermano.

-¿Que no se supone que es el teléfono de Blake?-pregunto él.

-Está ocupada.-dijo Alex.

-¿Puedes poner el altavoz?-pregunto Sandro.-Gracias.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Blake.

-¿Eres adivina?-pregunto Sandro.-Walker me acaba de acribillar con preguntas acerca de Auggie, tú y Alex.

-¿Lo hizo?-pregunto Blake.

-Piensa que Auggie y tu durmieron juntos y que Alex se enojó porque él durmió con su hermanita.-dijo Sandro.

-¿Piensa que nosotros tres somos hermanos?-pregunto Alex.- ¿Por qué piensa eso?

-Quizá porque Sandro me presento como su hermanita.-dijo Blake.- ¿Que le dijiste? No le hablas dicho la verdad.

-Técnicamente lo que dije fue la verdad.-dijo Sandro.-Pero no creo que lo haya entendido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Blake.

-Ella sigue pensando lo mismo.-dijo Sandro.

-Bien.-dijo Blake.-Eso quiere decir que el plan ha comenzado.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunto Sandro.

-Por qué Auggie está enamorado de Annie.-dijo Blake.-Aunque él no lo diga, sé que lo está.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Alex.-No has hablado con él desde hace años.

-Pero si he hablado con los demás y con mama.-dijo Blake.-Créeme, está enamorado de Annie, y es momento de que lo acepte.

-¿Y qué pasa si ella no le corresponde?-pregunto Sandro.

-El hecho de que piense que ambos dormimos juntos, quiere decir que siente algo por el.-dijo Blake.-Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Bueno, creo que lo primero que debes hacer es que, Auggie acepte lo que sucedió.-dijo Sandro.-El sigue muy molesto con ambos.

-No te preocupes, lo aceptara.-dijo Blake.

-Supongo que la operación "Hagamos que Auggie acepte sus sentimientos hacia Annie" está comenzando.-dijo Sandro.

-Sí, es por eso que no le pones los nombres a las operaciones.-dijo Blake.

-La operación "Corazón y alma" está por comenzar.-dijo Alex.

-¿"Corazón y alma"?-pregunto Sandro.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque esto se trata de que Auggie confiese sus sentimientos, y le confié su corazón, y le muestre su alma.-dijo Blake.-Esto será divertido.

-Meterse en la vida de los demás no es divertido, Blake.-dijo Sandro.

-Nuestros conceptos de diversión es diferente.-dijo la chica.-Sera una operación entretenida.

* * *

**¿Que les parece?**

**Saludos**

**Danny-Bella-Gubler-Reíd**


End file.
